


Split-off verse 1: Not Quite Human, Not Quite a Machine

by Elliot



Series: Its a strange superpowered world [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AI!Stiles, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Android!Stiles, Ironman AU, M/M, Split-off Black Coffee with Two Spoons of Sugar, Superhero!Derek, Werewolf!Derek, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot/pseuds/Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Option 1 of the two verses that Black Coffee with Two Spoons of Sugar was heading to.</p>
<p>This verse: Android!Stiles (or he'll soon be anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split-off verse 1: Not Quite Human, Not Quite a Machine

> _'` Hi there, sir, I don't mean to startle you, but don't jump when I start speaking, OK? I wanted to give you a head's up. Or, oh, I know, I could call! Right, yes, expect a call right about ... now. `'_

He had barely finished reading the mail or his phone rang and Stilinski did jump, fumbling for the horn of his old-fashioned desk phone. "Stilinski here."

" _Right, sorry about that. Monitoring your heart-rate now, it's through the roof, dude! No, seriously, I'm sorry. Don't drop dead, ok? Derek will kill me."_

Stilinski blinked, needing a moment extra to process the rapid talking of the young voice on the phone. It seemed oddly familiar, but where could he have heard it before? "Mr. Hale?" 

_"Mr. Hale, Derek, Mr. Dark McBroody, batman. Whatever you prefer, dude. Listen, I need your help."_

"Who is this?"

_"Oh, right, introductions. I keep forgetting that. IDs and all that, you know. Not used to have to introduce myself verbally. I'm Stiles. Or S.T.I.L.E.S. and you, Mr Stilinski, are good with tech."_

"Stiles?"

 _"Derek's Artificial Intelligence. Look, that's not important. What's important is that I need your help with this little project of mine. Could you drop by the mansion between-"_ there was a brief pause in which Stiles checked Derek's agenda, _"4 and 6 PM? Today? Or maybe better tomorrow between 8 PM and 1 AM? Derek would be gone to this charity event then -"_

Stilinski still wondered why exactly he had said 'yes' to the rambling kid so quickly, but he had and he had been amused and curious as to what this commitment would entail. He also hoped that he wouldn't come to regret it soon.


End file.
